Quitters Always Win
by TotalAlias
Summary: Gil's trying to quit smoking again. But this time Oz has some "methods" to help him out...


**I promised you people a lemon, here it is! It makes me so proud to see that "Rated M" *sigh*. But the process...*headdesk* I hate writing smut now, but I will continue! Maybe it will get easier as I go along. Seriously, while writing this thing I wanted to fire a machine gun at my laptop. I****t kinda makes me uncomfortable knowing that you're about to read the nastiness that I wrote XD Writing it was uncomfortable enough. But you know what I found out? Adam Lambert works wonders when you're trying to write gay porn. lol.**  
**Big thankies to Echo in Silence who decided the...um...positions (even if she didn't realize that she did)  
****Let's assume that since Oz uses B-Rabbit's power on his own now, Gil doesn't have to do that sexy face-touching thing anymore. In other words, he doesn't need the gloves. I just really want bear hands in this :Q  
Umm, This is canon but it takes place at an unknown point in time. That's however long it takes for Gil and Oz to become a couple because they are already in this fic. Writing it that way made me more confident that it could actually happen. TAKE THAT, GIL/ALCE FANS!**

**no offense to any GilXAlice fans.**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, I would remake the anime like FMA Brotherhood (but I would keep all those fanservice moments that weren't in the manga) :D**  
**Is the Sabrie arc in all its awesomeness in the anime? Then no I don't own it.**

* * *

Gilbert sat in a giant armchair in the sitting room of the Vessalius manor, distracted. He was tapping both feet uncontrollably and his hands were slightly shaking. It was enough to render him nearly incapable of reading Holy Knight. Volume sixteen, to be exact. Not that he was really trying to read anyway. Edgar was dying a heroic/cowardly death, but Gilbert could care less. He didn't care for anything just then unless he could roll it up and smoke it. What he really wanted in his hands was not a book, but a cigarette.

Two days previous, Break and Sharon practically pushed them out of the Rainsworth house, on the grounds that Oz surely missed his family and Gil must surely miss them too (no questions asked). Sharon also claimed that Alice had to work on 'becoming a lady' and therefore wasn't allowed to go with them. But no one was home at the Vessalius house today, as Oscar and Ada had gone to do...something - he couldn't remember what. The servants were given the day off and left to go live their lives. Gilbert's guess was no one wanted to be around him. He didn't blame them, he was sure that his atmosphere was depressing. Heck, it was depressing him too. His beloved master was the only one who wasn't fed up with him yet. Oz was curled up into his side, running slow fingers through his hair as he fussed and fidgeted.

Oz trailed kisses up and down the side of his face, and oh _god_, it felt good. It was so heavenly perfect and yet, he was still tense. "Feel any better?" the boy asked, hiding his face in the crook of Gil's neck.

Gilbert shuddered, "Not...not incredibly." If anything, Oz was only making his nerves worse. They hadn't been together very long but Oz was so...touchy. He wasn't _grabby _or anything, just touchy. Always on his arm or his chest or around his waist. It was as if Oz genuinely enjoyed just putting his hands on him. Not that Gil didn't enjoy it immensely as well. It's just that he still hadn't gotten used to it, and it made him... blush. A lot. So there was no question that the current temperature of his face had potential to break a thermometer.

"I'm sorry." Oz murmured, nuzzling his neck. "I don't know how to make it better." Gil laughed at his childish words. He didn't know what to say so he just wrapped an arm around Oz's waist.

Oz got up quick as lightning and seated himself in Gil's lap so he could see his face directly, "So what's the problem exactly? Why do you need to smoke so bad?"

What an incredibly difficult question. Actually it was a fairly simple question. He knew the exact answer, he just didn't know how to say it. So he started slowly, "Break already told you that I started smoking so that I could be more like Oscar. I was eighteen and I felt guilty for betraying your family, betraying you. And honestly, betraying you was the worst offense by far, and no one even knew about that one. I wanted to be forgiven, even though I couldn't forgive myself. But you weren't even here... But you always looked up to Oscar. He was like a father to you, and to me too... And then that _idiot _Break...I wasn't thinking clearly...Just anything that would... Or could at least... And it didn't even help. I wasn't any more like Oscar, I didn't miss you any less. But by the time I realized that, I couldn't stop. Can't stop"

"Why can't you?"

"I-I don't know. It's like I need something in my hand and-" Oz immediately reached out and intertwined their hands. Very simple, but to Gilbert, it was the most caring and loving gesture he had ever received. He was so enraptured by the feel of Oz's hands in his that he forgot himself.

When Oz suggested he finish his sentence, it took him a few moments for him to remember what the sentace was. And when he remembered, out popped the blush again. Because before he spoke he put two and two together in his mind. He needed something in his hand so Oz put something there. But he also needed...

"And, Gil?"

Here was where implications got bad, "And...And i-in my...mouth." He didn't even have enough time to feel his face heating up because, as expected, Oz's lips landed right there on his.

Keeping them occupied, you see.

So far in their relationship, Oz had initiated everything. He confessed first, he kissed him first. They hadn't slept together or anything like that yet, but if they had, Oz would have started taking clothes off first. Because that's just how Oz was. He was miles ahead of Gil in every way possible, but Gilbert didn't mind. So long as Oz was willing to wait for him, he was more than content to be a little behind.

But he wouldn't be behind this time. His tongue darted out and ran along the seam of Oz's lips. They parted for him, eagerly, and Oz pressed up against him, but without letting go of his hands.

The kiss steadily grew more heated. Now, Gilbert wasn't stupid, they were alone in a big empty house and they had been making out for several minutes. He knew where this was going. But to his surprise, Oz hadn't made any kind of advance, other than the initial kiss. Oz wasn't very shy, Gil thought he would have done something by now. It was refreshing to be in control with no opposition from the boy beneath him. But he had been expecting a fight at least (regardless of whether he won or not) and it was odd not getting one. Not that he was complaining, kissing Oz was the best thing that ever happened to him, outside of meeting the kid.

When Oz finally did do something, it was in no way what Gilbert had expected: he untangled one of his hands from Gil's and used it to tug on the hem of his shirt. Gil couldn't believe it.

Did Oz just...?...  
Oz wanted _him _to...  
He was really about to do this with Oz?  
_To _Oz?  
He had been given permission to.  
Asked to.  
**_By Oz_**.

Gil gasped into the kiss, eliciting a small moan from the blond in his lap. That did it. The moan went right down between his thighs and Gilbert thought maybe Oz wouldn't mind letting him lead the way for once.

Thank heavens this armchair was _comfy _and _spacious_. He stood up, holding Oz to his chest, turned around and lowered him back down onto the chair. He slipped Oz's shirt off his shoulders (that scandalous boy had taken off his vest before he even sat down), pulled it off in a flash and threw it to somewhere unimportant.

As he hovered over him, Gil's eyes fell on the seal: 9:00. Time was almost up. There were three more tics left on the clock. Three strikes and you're out. Out of this world and into the Abyss, from which he shall never return. Gilbert wanted to cry, it wasn't fair. His precious master would soon fall prey to that stupid rabbit and her vicious comrades. What had he ever done wrong? His crime was existing? Oz's existence is what lit up the world. He made the sun come up in the morning. And Gilbert loved him.

But if there was only so much time, then there wasn't any to be lost. He lowered himself down and kissed Oz's seal, right on the center. Then he kissed his way around the edges. One for each tickmark, silently counting each one as Oz squirmed beneath him. He paused at nine, squeezed his eyes shut and let out a few tears. It was only one or two, but Oz felt them. He snaked his hand around and grabbed Gilbert's chin, pulling him up to where he could see his face. Oz smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you, Gil." he said, and undid the first few buttons of Gilbert's shirt. Gil understood, undid the rest himself, and threw it off to the side. He wondered if Oz had chosen to ignore his scar today. If that was the case, it was for the best. It wasn't his fault anyway, and he didn't need any extra unhappiness. He came back down to connect their lips again. One arm squeezed his master tight while the other reached down to undo his pants. For the sake of efficiency, Oz undid his partner's as well.

Once the obtrusive things were completely out of the way, Gilbert reached down and stroked Oz's arousal as he moved to suck on his neck. "A-ah'" Oz moaned and leaned his head back. After a while, he pulled back to examine his handiwork. Several spots on Oz's neck were already darkening.

Thank goodness for high collars or he'd never hear the end of it from Break. He could hear him already,  
Break: "Eew, you're a nasty old pedo. Naughty naughty Gilbert!"  
Emily: "I thought Oz was the seme!"  
Okay, that's enough. He had to stop thinking about those two before his erection went down.

So he went back to gazing at the beauty that lay below him. Oz was panting heavily, more so than before. That was weird, he hadn't even done anything. But then he realized that in his irritation he had been gripping Oz's cock much more firmly than he'd realized. "Oh! Oh my god. Sorry." But Oz didn't seem put off at all, he was only gasping for breath. He shook his head slowly. "Nuh-uh" Oz breathed.

Realization dawned on Gilbert immediately.  
_Oh._  
_I'm an idiot._

So he took Oz's manhood in hand once again and gave it a few small squeezes. The boy's eyes fluttered as he drew in a sharp breath, "Nngh, Gil." That was nice. He leaned down and whispered in Oz's ear, "Say that again?"

"Huh?"

Gilbert chuckled, "Not that."

Oz giggled as well, "Gil," he said again, and there was sunshine in his voice. But it had the same effect as the first one either way.

Gilbert took his ungloved right hand and smoothed it down Oz's chest and stomach, past his erection, and slid back around to... "Wait."

"What?"

"U-umm, do you...do you know where... d-do you have any..." And now he was stuttering. Could this get any more embarrassing?

Oz laughed breathily, "You're so cute Gil...Um, we have...baby oil?"

Gilbert gave him a strange look. "May I ask why?" Why the hell did he know that baby oil worked as a lubricant and why was he in possession of some?

"Oneoftheservantsjusthadababy. Just...go get it... or not."

Oz cracked one eye open to give him a seductive look (but it probably wasn't meant to be seductive), and then closed it, chest heaving. He was so not up to searching through drawers and cabinets. He didn't seem to be too up for waiting either. But hurting him was absolutely not an option, especially since Gil was 98 percent sure he was still a virgin.

"Um, okay. Where is it?"

"Should be your old room." So Gilbert gave his lover a quick kiss, got up, and stumbled his way to his old room. He got there as quickly as he could and went straight to the bathroom. Bingo! Under the sink. He began making his way back to Oz but didn't even make it out of the bedroom. He was intercepted by a small hand that reached up and grabbed him by the hair. Suddenly Oz was pressed against him, as were his lips and tongue. Gil opened his mouth and groaned into the kiss as they sank to the floor.

Apparently waiting _really _wasn't an option, but that was fine.

* * *

Sometime later - really, who _knew _how long it had been - Gilbert actually managed to make Oz blush a bit by staring at his length longer than necessary. Was Oz self-conscious or something? He had only given him a once-over. And a twice-over. And a...he decided not to count.

Gil studied it, inches away from his nose. It was...cute. Nowhere near his size of course, but significantly bigger than his was when he was sixteen. Nonetheless, compared to his current own it was small and - Oz would kill him for thinking this - _adorable_. Adorable and... swollen and... _pulsing..._

He licked the tip once and watched Oz squeeze his eyes shut, sucking in a sharp breath. With a moan Gilbert slid his mouth down over that pulsing bundle as far as it would go. It went pretty far. _Nice_.

Oz must have thought it was nice too. His hands flew into Gil's hair and pushed his head down further. He thrust up into Gilbert's mouth as his hands repeatedly pulled up and pushed back down on his erection. It was the slightest bit spastic, but Gil was getting the hang of moving with Oz rather quickly. And besides, it felt good for him too, he could feel his own erection growing harder. Even though he was pleasuring Oz, it almost felt like he was the one being dominated...

**But wasn't he supposed to be dominating?**

Or was this the way it was supposed to be?

* * *

It got to the point where Gil started grinding his hips into the carpet which was...not as comfortable as grinding into Oz would have been. Apparently he wasn't the only impatient one.

"Okay that's enough!" Oz suddenly yanked Gil's head up and off his member. Saliva and precum dripped down Gilbert's chin as he gulped in air, breathing around that thing was no easy task. It just so happened that because of this, his mouth was already open when Oz crashed their lips together and slipped his tongue right in.

Since he'd been given the go-ahead, Gilbert broke the kiss and finally reached for the bottle that had brought them here. He oiled up three fingers and kissed Oz again. But Oz pulled away with a pout, "Does this mean I don't get to lick your fingers?"

"W-well, we need to use this, it'll hurt less this way."

Oz added some sad eyes to his frown, "But I really wanted to suck on your fingers." Gilbert looked puzzled. Was that normally what people looked forward to?

The boy's pout quickly turned into a very arousing smirk as he grabbed Gilbert's non-oily hand and put the index finger in his mouth. He sucked and wrapped his tongue completely around it while teasing it between his teeth. He then slowly pulled it out and repeated his actions with the rest of his fingers.

Gil doubled over when he realized what Oz was doing to his fingers. He drew in a broken deep breath. Now he understood why the blond had been so persistent about this. Or maybe he really didn't understand, but who fucking cared? By the time Oz had gotten to his pinky finger, he had curled over so far that his hair was brushing Oz's face. Oz quickly let his little finger slip out of his mouth and pulled Gilbert down into a passionate kiss.

That had felt great, but he still wasn't going to use those fingers. Keeping up the kiss, his wet hand gently held Oz's hip while the oiled one moved downward to caress his opening. The boy gasped in response and pushed forward toward him. Oz whimpered softly as the man pushed his index finger into the small cavern. Gil swirled his finger around in a circle, listening the delicious noises his beloved was making. He curled his fingers and they brushed against something inside of Oz that made him cry out in pleasure, "Hah! Ahh, Gil!"

Gilbert repeatedly drove his finger into that same spot, and Oz was seeing stars by the sound of it. Since the boy obviously wasn't having any problems, Gil eventually decided it was time to add the next finger. Once the second was in, his wiggled them in different directions, gaging Oz's reaction to each one. Once he was deemed ready, the fingers retreated. Gilbert hastily oiled himself up and positioned himself in front of Oz's entrance. He rubbed at the outside and Oz pressed forward against him so he cautiously pushed past the first ring of muscle.

"Mnf, Oz..." Gilbert tilted his head back, groaning at the moist heat encompassing his member. So tight and so hot and so perfect. This was amazing. This was Oz. Now that was a thought. This something making him feel so incredible was Oz. The idea made him push all the way in, burying himself deep inside.

Oz may have thought he was ready, but apparently he wasn't. He stiffened around Gilbert's manhood him and gave a pitiful cry as Gil caressed his cheek. "Relax, Oz." Gilbert realized that he had been feeling so wonderful at the expense of the pleasure's cause. It made him feel guilty.

"Gil...!" Oz sat up and threw his arms around Gil's neck. He sobbed into his shoulder as the man held him and stroked his hair. Gilbert kissed the side of his face softly and whispered soothing words in his ear, "Ssh, it's okay, Oz. Just a little more, you'll be fine. I promise."

Gil doesn't break promises to Oz. He laid him back down and for comfort's sake, reached up to the bed (thankfully it was low, being a servant's bed) grabbed a pillow and placed it under his back. Shortly afterward he began to move and the noises gradually evolved from cries of pain to pleasure.

Every so often Oz would bring his hips up to meet Gil's. But it was only every so often, so Gil slowed down for him. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in just as Oz was snapping his hips up.

"Oh God, Gil! Ah!"  
"O-Oz! Hah...Mmm..."

So far, Gilbert had been doing a lovely job of remaining very patient. But now that Oz was enjoying it too, the time for patience was over. He slid his hands up Oz's thighs and pushed them up for better access before returning to his previous task at an alarming rate.

One particular thrust make Oz scream out and fling his head back, hitting the carpet. "A-aah!...Ow... Gil..." His scream turned into a whimper as he looked up at his lover in frustration.

That was adorable. Only slowing a little, Gilbert turned his head and kissed the small bump that was forming (doing so was uncomfortable, but worth it because as he came back up he got to watch Oz's cheeks darken). He placed one hand under the boy's head and sped back up again.

At this point he was getting really close. But if he came first then he wouldn't really be _dominating_. But was this really a matter of pride? Oz was always saying he wasn't his superior anymore. If that was true, then they were at least equals.

Aw what the hell.

"Oz!" The hand holding Oz gripped him tight and the other hand braced against the floor as Gilbert rode out his orgasm.

As soon as Gilbert began to fill Oz's insides, Oz came too; screaming Gil's name as he spilled all over both their chests.

When they both were finished, Gilbert carefully removed his softening cock and rolled over beside Oz. He pulled the pillow out from under him so that they could both rest their heads on it. But before they laid down he took off the pillow case and wiped off their stomachs. "I know I'm supposed to lick it off or whatever but I am too tired right now."

Oz stared at him for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"What!" Gil exclaimed, exasperated.

Oz had a hard time speaking through his giggles, "Nothing...I love you Gil."

Gilbert rolled his eyes "Mhmm." The raven laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Once they were settled he kissed him slowly.

"I love you too, Oz." he said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Gilbert awoke. He wasn't quite ready to get up yet, but his stirring woke up the boy in his arms. Oz looked up at him with droopy eyes and a smile that made Gil's heart stop. He looked up at the clock on the wall and then looked back at Gil. Throwing his arm around Gilbert's shoulder, he kissed him and said, "Congratulations, Gil. It's been nine hours since the last time you wanted a cigarette."

* * *

**Congrats Gilykins! You finally a seme! And you're on the road to recovery!  
Gil: *grins*  
Oz: Yeah you wait till next time...*smirk***

**So, about Gil's old room. For writing's convinience, I decided that before the Abyss and everything happened, since Gil was favored by Oz, he had a pretty nice (for a servanat anyway) bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. Oz demanded it. Bear with me, it just worked with the fic.**  
**That was my first lemon, by the way, as if you couldn't tell. I apologize if it sucked (I also didn't feel like editing it properly)**  
**Oh my gosh I love writing them as a couple. I don't have to focus on all the "does he like me back" crap. This isn't Kimi ni Todoke, there's no room for that, Of course he loves you!**  
**Next fic (GilXOz again) has no smex. But it's nice and fluffy and short so it should come out soon(:**

**P.S. I love Kimi ni Todoke even though it has no yaoi**  
**But I don't love it half as much as Pandora Hearts or Ozbert.**

**~TotalAlias~**


End file.
